


Honor's Worth

by anstaar



Series: when the door opens [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dueling, Gen, Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aral, his brother and duels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor's Worth

Aral was seven years old when he learned what honor was to a Vor. He was sparing with imaginary opponents in the grass when Tolya, allowed to roam free at ten, suddenly appeared. Aral paused (all Cetagandan invaders appropriately lying stricken at his feet) in surprise  which only grew when his brother told him there was something he was going to show him. Aral was not allowed to travel the town alone and it was rare that Tolya deigned to bring him along somewhere without maternal orders, rarer still for him to come up with something he wanted to show his baby brother.  
  
Aral was led through a confusing warren of narrow streets that he only vaguely recognized until they came to a stop at the edge of an alleyway the lead out to a grassy square. He saw two men, Vor, standing with swords in hand and he saw what happened to the one who curly hair reminded him slightly of his cousins. He doesn't remember making a sound but by the end Tolya had one arm wrapped around his mouth, the other one pulled him close. After, when they were making their much slower journey back to the house, Aral asked why. He'd seen duels before, but only in glimpses as he was rushed passed, never at any length, never the end. "To be a Vor means nothing without honor," his brother told him, "duels are how we protect that honor." Then, Aral had thought he understood.     
  
Later, Aral will remember those words as he set out to kill two men. Much later, he will remember the blood dripping through the curly haired man's hand as he set the finally pieces in motion to sent thousands of men to their deaths. He will forever remember his brother's lesson: honor is the Vor's lifeblood, and just as easily lost.


End file.
